Nothing is Permanent
by Ebony Dear
Summary: Max and Logan are at the beginning of a very bloody war. Can their love survive the trying times ahead?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: -Disclaimer- **_You know the drill, I don't own Max or Logan or anyone else on the show. If I tried I would probably get smacked down with a lawsuit. I'm too young to be sued!_

_This is in Max's point of view._

* * *

**Prologue: The War Begins**

The flag is set. Joshua is quite the artist for someone with a keen sense of smell. I wish I was so sure of my convictions as he is with his. All I do is cause more problems, like letting all the genetic experiments out into a world that as been known for its prejudice acts since the beginning of History. The jews? The Holocaust. The african-americans? Slavery.

Now we have the prejudice groups AND the jews and african-americans on our backs. They couldn't all be like Logan, could they? Or Cindy. We just had to be in Seattle with all the grungy pricks! Look at me, I'm turning into them. And all I wanted was to just get by in the world. But no, we had to get in the way of some crazy ass cult bent on some apocalypse.

I just wanted to be with Logan...


	2. Recon Mission

**Author's Note: **_I gotta thank ML Fan for a nice review! Anyway, on with the story._

_The italicized beginning is in Max's point of view, and it will be like that in future chapters. Kind of a boring start, but it's there for future chapters._

_This is set for after the 2nd season I believe, it's been so long since I've seen the shows. I miss them. ::sad face::_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Recon Mission**

_The enemy- god, I hate sounding military- has a new plan of attack for us. We found out from our efforts to blow up one of their bases. The problem is that we don't know what it is. White has caused a good many problems in our finding out as well, him and his apocolyptic-bent bunch of nutjobs. Makes me wish for the old times with Manticore again. Then I remember what they did to all of us. Especially Ben and Zack. Their lives were destroyed._

_So the plan is to crash another base, and steal some paperwork. Simple as that, just a recon mission. Except that our troops are being stretched out as it is. Logan and I have been working on the plans for finding more of "us" out there, but we are only focusing on it half-heartedly. The chances of finding any others that want to be put right back into a military type establishment would be very few indeed. _

_Yeah, I thought it. What is the difference of what we're doing and what Manticore did? The similarities are very scary, but very real. We're risking their lives, some dying almost every day. We have to continue like they were just collateral damage. What would I do if I lost Joshua, or Logan?_

_It's like that saying "The ends justify the means." But there may not be any one left for the end, and that realization is what makes me want to just end it. That's why I'm going on the recon-mission. Logan protested at first, but he knew that was the best way for the job to get done. _

_I told him that I'd get out just fine, like I always do. He looked at me with those eyes, ones I had seen even before I met him, and in them I saw the worry of one I loved so much. It was up to me to get those files, and hopefully save many lives in the process. I had to save the ones I had set free from Manticore, and really show them what the world can be like._

The "abandoned" industrial building had a lot of surveillance, just as Max figured. It was a building that her efforts had put into a siege once, but had failed miserably. The cult bastards kept using it, as if to make their enemies remember the tremendous failure they had endured. Max thought of it as a mistake made by a very cocky cult. A mistake that made a perfect advantage for her side. Her face was covered by a ski-mask, and her usual black outfit adorned her as she hopped the barbed-wire chainlink fence. In less than one minute, she was through the back door; her back against the wall gliding past the security cameras many would have thought were broken or old.

She knew better.

Her eyes scanned every door and hallway she passed through, checking for any guards around that would alert the enemy to her prescence. She had made it up to the fourth floor in 15 minutes, and was through into the room in the next three. She pulled off her ski-mask, brown hair falling down around her face.

Max's mission was simple, find the files pertaining to the genetic-enhanced efforts. Her eyes scanned through the file cabinets, but she wasn't finding anything of use. Then her eyes came across a file named "X5". She hadn't seen that name in a long time, nobody else cared about the different groups the genetics came from. She pulled out the file and skimmed through it, finding information about her and all of the others in there. All the ones that were dead, one's that were fighting with her, and others she had never seen again since their escape of Manticore more than a decade ago. She quickly put the file in her bag, then continued to search the other cabinets. She found three files filled with genetic information, and put them all into her bag. As she headed out the door, she noticed something in a bookcase she hadn't seen when she had entered the room. Sitting on the bookshelf level with her face, was a fake book with a camera inside. "Oh, _shit!"_ Max said pissed off, as she sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. She hoped the security camera _was _fake, but she knew better. Three men were outside waiting for her.

She attacked the one to the left first, stealing his weapon and shooting him right between the eyes. The other two opened fire, but she was on the ground and shot out all their knees. The men weren't accustomed to the pain, and they cried out as they fell to the ground, legs shattered. Max shot the other two in the head in between the eyes, and jumped over the fence, heading to the rendezvous site where she would pass the information to another soldier who would take it to base.

Mission Accomplished.


	3. Tower

Logan sat up in his bed on the lower bunk, looking over file after file of previous intelligence gained. Certain bases defenses, leader information, and weapons were what most of the files contained. He yawned again and took off his glasses, wiping them once more.

Just before turning to another folder with even more useless information, his eyes caught a small sentence at the bottom of the very last page of the file in his hands. His eyebrows raised in surprise, and he scanned the sentence once more. The file had been about the X-5's, a recent one gained by Max in a recon mission. He had a distinct feeling he was not supposed to be seeing this, as it was not part of the information that was requested in the recon. But those two sentences had struck him hard.

One of the X5 members carries a disease that prohibits contact with known spouse. Laboratories have efforts to create vaccine for war purposes.

It didn't seem right. It looked like a trap, and a very badly set one at that. Yet Logan's mind latched onto those sentences, seeing that it was a small hope for him to be reunited with Max. Viruses effected cells in one's body, as Logan knew from being attacked twice. However, it never once effected his feelings toward Max, nor the conviction he knew would save this new race in this war. His tired eyes glanced over the file again, trying to find any more information on that subject. He found nothing else, and soon his eyes closed and his breathing became slow. Exhaustion had finally made him take a long needed rest.

Max hopped on her motorcycle and sped out of the abandonded grocery store parking lot. She drove around the darkened streets, avoiding the occasional street-lamps that adorned the vacant sidewalks of her path. She planned to head towards her tower, where she would sit and think about whatever she could. It was her time to have solitude, a time that she grew more and more dependant on. This war had taken a toll on her and Logan; neither of them had wanted it to turn out this way. She felt it was harder and harder to return to base camp every time now, but not because the war was becoming too much of a burden. In all truth, it was what she was trained for since she was born. What she wasn't trained for was that look in Logan's eyes that caused her knees to buckle, or that sorrow she heard in his voice whenever they were so close to each other that neither one could tear away from the conversation. That feeling overwhelmed her more now than it ever had, because she felt that death would soon knock on one of their doors.

On the tower, she closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath. The lights from down below flickered, as if they too were uncertain of what lay ahead. She seated herself on the cold, curved metal and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her eyes took in every sight, her ears every sound, and her nose every smell of that one moment as she began to contemplate her predicament once more.

_I feel at a loss. This thing with Logan doesn't seem to be getting any better. Little bits and pieces of what used to be come back more frequently now that I think I might actually lose him. Too much compassion can lead to this, maybe I should have just followed along with... What would I follow? Nothing, is what. I couldn't just go with anything, I just haven't been that much of a follower since...as long as I can remember. Manticore tried to program me with it, and they got the exact opposite of what they wanted. Things never turn out planned, nor are they ever easy. It's hard to accept, and I still don't think I have given up that feeling of hope for me and Logan. I just wish there was more than hope to keep me from wanting to end it all._

Max stared on at the city lights below. Two tears fell down her tanned cheeks.

**Author's Note: **_Oh dear, I seem to be having problems in this fic with short chapters... Gonna have to work on that. Sorry!_


End file.
